Redemption Affirmation
by JennyK
Summary: Tony Stark/Iron Man follow up Linking in to new Avengers film etc Tony in deep...
1. Chapter 1

IRON MAN

Redemption Affirmation

The throbbing pain remains, the images spiral again as I wince hard. Aware full well  
that I have again driven away all those who I care and love. Pepper topping that list by far and the underlying fact I should know better by now.

My ego again over powering my heart, with Jarvis along with my every other invention stripped from me and at this precise moment I could not be further from Iron Man. The enemy knowing me better than all those who have gone before something somehow surprising considering recent exploits and one long ago face from way back.

As my thoughts divert for a second aware that I am well of the top of there list of priorities, with having come to there aid twice, the latter coming of just after meeting that old foe. The Avengers and one certain captain owes Tony Stark twice over not that either of us had been counting.

With the throbbing pain finding a new crevice, the images coming to a dead halt and the stark realisation I am about to slip into unconsciousness with the odds of waking up being pretty minimal.

As I slowly with grit determination force my brown eyes open trying to find any small faint ray of hope and in true Stark style I have outdid myself this time. My whereabouts even if anyone were looking is of the map and where least expected.

This causing a groan, my eyes unwilling to stay open for a moment more as I try to hang on feeling life itself begin to ebb away, as I try to figure when last in this bad a scenario coming to the conclusion either someone or something has always intervened or helped.

The thought doing no good though the enemy having twigged on that and what crime there about to commit after taking Tony Stark out the equation might only then be enough to awaken the team. I sometimes on occasion help as my thoughts now turn only to Pepper.

Feeling my fading heart begin to give in to the fight, my playboy showman years catching up in a whole new way and the underlying fact those who have trusted me, those I have helped even if just a little and it has come down to this...

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Avenger's Calling

IRON MAN

Redemption Affirmation

Chapter 2 – Avengers Calling

This causing a groan, my eyes unwilling to stay open for a moment more as I try to hang on feeling life itself begin to ebb away, as I try to figure when last in this bad a scenario coming to the conclusion either someone or something has always intervened or helped.

The thought doing no good though the enemy having twigged on that and what crime there about to commit after taking Tony Stark out the equation might only then be enough to awaken the team. I sometimes on occasion help as my thoughts now turn only to Pepper.

Feeling my fading heart begin to give in to the fight, my playboy showman years catching up in a whole new way and the underlying fact those who have trusted me, those I have helped even if just a little and it has come down to this...

As the pain re-aligns running in tandem with my every thought unconsciousness gripping every fibre of my being and I am giving up the fight. With something crossing that pain threshold, an unfamiliar eerie sound that somehow gives me hope though I know it may already be to late for me.

Surrendering myself to the pain, which does not relent. The sounds now fading out entirely Pepper the last memory, which holds me here. As the pain that encircles my heart quadruples in the same moment and that everything I have ever done and fought for. End's here in this dark unrelenting supernatural pit where along with Iron Man I have to meet my maker…

'Captain this ship might make it back to earth but without Thor you can't go after Stark alone.'

Our eyes meet the delicate features betraying her true feeling as I touch her cheek for a moment longer than I should:

'We've just dealt with a doppelganger of Tony who thankfully gave us these co-ordinates and unless SHIELD got it entirely wrong.

Stark was way ahead of us and also in way over his head. For getting Tony out the picture was just the start, humanity and every living being is next on the list and we also owe him twice over Romanoff."

The matter off fact tone sliding way to emotion and the one fact neither of us can argue against. That we do indeed owe that multi-millionaire playboy twice over even if he's directly responsible for causing Armageddon on a whole new scale.

With the Hulk and Thor trying to keep at bay what the other Stark had unleashed as I throw in another thought, playing off the look on the all to handsome features:

'He's not going to thank you for it and if SHIELD is accurate your not going to pull him out there alive not that it will stop you trying thankfully.'

Her radiant smile causing a lopsided smile as we share that look. One which, borders way and beyond friendship and the secret we have somehow maintained though I don't doubt Stark in some level already knows about it.

From the last time we called upon him and the fact he had on the most part been left out the party back then. Something furthermore he had rightfully held against the avengers and SHIELD, when Agent Fury should have called upon him way in advance.

As my thoughts diminish aware that the avengers needs its Iron Man know more than ever and without him – we are done for one way or other. No matter how many differences in our character when push comes to shove he is the rightful and only true leader of this rag tag group.

With Black Widow not letting the thought get any further:

'I'm coming with you Rogers.'

This causing me to pause and though we both know this is by all rights a suicide mission, I won't let her get caught in the crossfire. As I simply smile lifting my shield in the same moment and what hurts the most that I am denied to have her as I touch the braid of hair using how well I know her to my own advantage:

"Maybe next time Romanoff"

As I surprise her gently kissing her on the lips before using my shield to knock her temporarily unconscious as I take a look out the window. Aware of the eerie sound and to her word – Black Widow has found a way into this supernatural hell hole keeping the ship intact while at it.

With my own skills coming to the fore and that Stark is more than likely to be dead anyway as I halt the thought. Not giving up lifting something belonging to Stark while at it, as I open the hatch taking one last look at Black Widow before making the jump hoping the co-ordinates were indeed near accurate.

Fear for a second engulfing as I regain control of the fall, aware that I am now moving well into Thor territory in this realm of a pit. The free-fall now levelling of as gravity takes hold, as dim lights flicker in the darkness as I slow aware that I am almost at my destination.

Skidding to a halt as I finely spot what has brought me all the way here and it's indeed him. As I feel the heat from the furnace and what more importantly powers this pit as my thoughts turn to our missing avenger and his imposter.

Someone who had us all fooled and it had been my own instinct's, which had eventually seen through him. As I come nearer to the prone lifeless figure before me, the casual attire smouldering in the heat, with wounds over and above what he has gained in this place evident.

As I look to what I have brought with me, a relic from Stark's own clouded past and his father along with it. Plus the fact it might not save him a risk I am going to need to take though and that either way he's well out of it at this moment.

Aware he's barely still with us as I take something else into my own hand linking it to my own shield for back up: -

Hearing a re-assuring voice at that moment as it bleeps to life as I respond:

'Jarvis you hear me buddy.'

The pause not helping the tone distinct:

'I'm not your buddy Captain America and I gather you've found him.'

This causing a grin as I give one clear response:

'Jarvis suit him up and get him back to Black Widow immediately, its time our nemeses got some pay back.'

TO BE CONTNUED


End file.
